The Newcomer
by AzureAbyss
Summary: A new face arrives at Youkai academy, bringing with it new problems, friendships, and hilarity! Takes place at the beginning of everything, and grows to something more. Rated T for violence in later chapters. Contains OC. Pairings unknown at the moment. Stories take time, this one is no different.
1. Chapter 1

(A.N.) Um, why halo thar. I'm not really new to this site, but this is my first fic(story). If there's anything I should improve, or that I'm lacking, please review, and tell me. Dont flame too hard, you might break a nail.

Disclaimer: I dont own Rosario+Vampire, but I do own my OC

A lone bus lazily drove down the spiraling road, making it's way towards a tunnel in the distance. Inside the bus, the driver smirked around his cigar, at the half-asleep passenger at the back of the bus. He chuckled, turning his glowing eyes back towards the road. The passenger was a student, heading for a private academy, Yoshi academy or something, reccomended by one of his step-father's friends. The student gritted his teeth angrily at the thought of that mongrel. If it wasn't for his mother, he would've declined without a moments hesitation. Heck, he would've punched the pig in his ugly, greasy face for good measure. He sighed, looking out the rain-streaked window, and into the distance. The student's name was Demitri, Demitri Amundus. And he really disliked his uniform. Sure, the emerald color was cool and all, but it attracted ALOT of attention. It practically screamed, '_HEY! LOOK AT MEE!' _And the last thing Demitri wanted, was attention. He was slightly shy, or so other people told him. Well, he liked the occasional attention, just like any other person. But what REALLY got him going, was the mass attention. He couldn't do public speaking to save his life. Demitri's throat tightened, and his hands got clammy. And he sweated. Like a water tank that sprung a leak. It's not a real pretty sight, to say the least.

Demitri yawned pitifully. '_Hey look on the bright side,'_ Demitri thought. '_Everyone else'll be wearing the same thing.'_ Demitri took comfort in that thought, and sighed contentedly, as he lay back and closed his eyes.

He was on the brink of sleep when the bus driver called out to him, startling him.

"U-um what was that?" Demitri nervously asked the bus driver.

"**I asked if you were going to Youkai Academy**." smirked the creepy bus driver.

Demitri felt his ears grow hot. "O-o-oh um yeah. Sorry"

"**Dont worry 'bout it kid**." The bus driver assured him. "**Anyways, you should be careful, that school is a ****_scarryyy_**** place**."

Demitri gulped, dark blue eyes wide. "H-how scary? What do you mean?"

"**Hehehe, you'll see**" the bus-driver replied, creepily smirking.

Demitri blanched. Just what kind of school is he going to?! He was about to ask the bus driver what he meant, but before he could, they entere a dark tunnel, streaks of lights of different colors sworling around them.

Demitri stared out of the window in wide-eyed fascination. Then they left the tunnel, and he blinked.

Then he blinked again.

Instead of the rainy weather, and lush, rolling plains of grass, there was a sea of red liquid. Dead, skeletal trees formed a creepy looking forest. The sky was red, and angry looking, and graves dotted the landscape, broken and dirty with age. Then Demitri saw the school. It was huge, and had a gothic design. It looked more mansion then school, and more Medevial Cathedral then mansion. Though it didnt look a day old, the rustic fence gave it away.

The bus driver opened the door, grinning at the expression of the new student as he passed by.

Demitri heard one last thing before the bus driver closed the door, and drove away.

"_** Watch your back kid, it'd be a pity to see you killed**__"_

Demitri shifted nervously by the bus stop sign. "Just what have I got myself into.." Demitri asked the scarecrow, standing vigilant by the sign.

The scarecrow just grinned back at him, swaying slightly in the breeze.

Thanks for reading! Again, review so I can improve or add onto my story.

AzureAbyss


	2. Hiatus

Hiatus…..

Yeah…I can't seem to find the time to even look at this story between school, and that dang life..Sooo I'm going to be on a _slight_ hiatus, for about…maybe a couple weeks. And to schooldaysfan1, and the rest of you kind people that read my story, I'll try to upload some extra- amazing chappies, when I finally get the time. And to BP, don't jump to conclusions without proof that my story won't grow to something more. It's bad for the health. Oh, and thanks for the idea of the Mikogami thing. I never thought of that  
Anyways..yeah. So sorry..Until next time!

AzureAbyss


	3. A little run-in with Saizou

Chapter 2

Truth revealed

(A.N.) Well….that was a long couple weeks. But I don't really have a set schedule, and a chaotic life makes me go on off and on hiatuses…eheh. But anyways, I'll get in some chapters before next week, because I'll have barely anytime at all to write.

Carlos Abraham Duarte- What does that mean?….sorry I'm denser than a rock…

Anywayss..  
Disclaimer: Don't own RV…But then again none of us on here do either.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demitri occasionally threw nervous glances behind his shoulder, as he made his way towards the academy. Or whatever it is. The school looked like one of those creepy, gothic cathedral mansion things. Kind of. As Demitri entered the dead forest, he started hearing creepy noises, like squeaking and footsteps. He practically jumped out of his skin, when he heard a crash behind him. Demitri was sent running, when he heard someone yell out in pain.  
He sighed in relief when he finally made it to the gates of the school, breathing heavily after his little jog. Demitri quickly followed the stream of students into the auditorium, never looking back. By the time Demitri finally sat down, the stream of students trickled to a stop. He glanced around nervously, relaxing as he found that no one seemed to pay him any particular attention.  
A grinning, preacher-looking guy walked onto the stage, and up to the microphone. Demitri didn't really pay him any attention, since all he got from it was "Headmaster", "Youkai academy", "Classes by name", and "have a great year". The rest of the time he sleeping, snoring softly.  
He woke up when the students stood up, and went with them, yawning slightly. Demitri stood by his line with the rest of his class, his teacher a hyper looking blonde, with neko ears. Or that's what he got from it. He quietly noted two people that stood out from the rest of his class. A tall, muscular-looking guy, with long, slicked back hair. Demitri noted how the other students stood away from him, looking scared. The other was a beautiful, blue-haired girl, with a confident smirk on her face. Demitri also noted, with a blushing face, her…ahem..more matured areas, and how the other boys flocked to her. He made sure to make a side note of never crossing either of them, because they both looked like trouble. They arrived at the class, and took their seats. Demitri, preferring not to be the center of attention, took a seat towards the back of the class.  
Demitri didn't really pay much attention to the teacher, Ms. Shizuka Neko-something, and instead turned his focus towards making a paper hat. He was startled by a muffled shriek, and looked over to see a trembling, brown haired boy. His eyes were wide in fear, and he was sweating bullets, though Demitri didn't know why. He looked towards the front, and saw a diagram of monster and human co-existing, but nothing that might make him so scared. Demitri's eyes widened, as he looked back over the monster and human co-existing part. This school was filled with _monsters_?! He had never met monsters before, not counting his family, so this was a whole new experience for him. That swine of a step-dad must've not told him on purpose, hoping Demitri would get scared, or hurt. He grit his teeth, vowing to get back at him someday, while the ditzy teacher told the class the rules of the school. He was startled again as the Slicked Hair suddenly spoke out.  
"Why do we have to co-exist with the _humans_? Why not just eat them, or in the case for girls, molest them?" Saizou asked, sneering the word human. A long, pink tongue slithered out of his mouth, and did a creepy little jig. Ms. Neko-something just frowned, while Saizou's antics seemed to double the brown-haired boy's trembling, since he was now shaking his whole desk. Saizou then looked at the brown-haired boy, and wiggled his tongue even more, before the tongue slipped back into his mouth. The brown-haired boy looked deathly-pale now.  
_Poor kid_, thought Demitri, as the door to the classroom suddenly opened.  
"I'm so sorry for being late," quipped the pink-haired girl that walked into the classroom.  
"Oh don't worry," Ms. Neko-something said cheerfully. "Please introduce yourself to the classroom!"  
After the girl introduced herself, Moka Akashiya or something similar to that, the other boys around Demitri whispered among themselves.  
"Wow she's so hot!"  
"I know right! I think I'm in love!"  
Demitri was just wondering how difficult these Japanese names are, before she saw the brown-haired kid, who stopped shaking to look at her, and launched herself at him. She shouted "Skoonay" or something like that and tackled him, giving everyone behind her a generous, ahem, view.  
Demitri looked away, face beet-red, astonished at how…forward she was.  
The rest of the class went by un-eventfully. Moka took a seat behind the Skoonay kid, making the brown-haired guy much calmer, but still a little skittish.  
After class ended, Demitri made for the door, but Saizou tripped him, and he fell on his face. In-doing-so, he crashed into a couple desks, creating a loud commotion. Demitri got up, red-faced, and felt the attention on him. He felt a familiar tug in his gut, but quickly pushed it down, and went to gather his stuff, embarrassed. Demitri quickly left class, a mismatch of papers and his pack in his arms.  
_Whew, that was a close one.._, sighed Demitri, leaning against a wall, all of his supplies in order. He started feeling thirsty, and made for the vending machine. When he got there, he found the Saizou kid grabbing Moka, and a dent on the vending machine, with the Skoonay-guy in the middle of it.  
Demitri felt the tug in his gut again, only a bit stronger, but he still pushed it down. He walked carefully up to the commotion, and took a soda from the pile of cans near the vending machine.  
When he opened it, Saizou and Moka looked over to him.  
Demitri shifted nervously. "What? Did you want this?" He asked, offering the can of pop.  
Saizou looked incredulously at him, before moving away from Moka, and towards Demitri.  
"And what makes you think I want that, you idiot?" Saizou sneered at Demitri.  
Demitri gulped slightly. "How should I know? You were the one that was looking at me.." Demitri trailed off after seeing Saizou's slowly growing anger.  
"I suggest you leave, punk. Can't you see that I'm having a talk with my girl?" Saizou asked angrily, gesturing towards Moka.  
"She's your girlfriend? That's surprising. I thought you were, you know, into men. The way you were making kissy-faces at the Skoonay kid, and all." Demitri smirked, then suddenly realized what he just said.  
_Why the heck did I just say that?!_, Demitri thought, horrified.  
Saizou's expression went blank, then shocked, then finally furious.  
"I'll kill you for say that, you fricken' retard!" Saizou screamed, lunging for Demitri.  
But Demitri had already started running, a speck in the distance. Saizou roared, chasing after him, leaving an unconscious Tsukune, and a dumb-founded Moka.  
xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(A.N.) Btw, please don't take any offense in my joke with the homosexuality. It was just a joke.


	4. The Beast

The Beast Revealed

(A.N) Wow, this was the longest chapter I've made so far…Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I felt I was kinda sketchy on some parts, but oh well. Thanks for reading.  
Disclaimer: Don't own R+V, and probably never will.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXxx  
Demitri leaned against a dead tree, trying to catch his breath. He had been running from Saizou for about five minutes now. The gnarled branches of the dead trees seemed to reach their clawed hands out, slowing him down, causing shallow cuts along his face and arms. He had had to dodge flying stones, while listening to Saizou spew profanity and how much he was going to enjoy killing him.  
Demitri jumped at the sudden sound of clomping feet on the other side of the tree he was hiding behind.  
"Stupid punk, callin' me a homo…I'll kill that son-of-a b.." muttered Saizou violently, his voice becoming incomprehensible as he got farther away.  
Demitri sighed in relief, gathering his backpack in his arms, and heading to the school. He had just entered the school building, when the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. Demitri sighed miserably.  
_I didn't even get any lunch.._though Demitri, stomach growling. As he was walking through the halls, brushing past students, he heard someone running up ahead of him. He barely moved out of the way, the Skoonay kid barreling past him, a look of utter fear on his face.  
"Well then.." muttered Demitri, appalled by his rude behavior. Then Demitri saw Moka kind of fast walking in the same direction.  
_Interesting.._thought Demitri, before he walked after them.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Demitri finally caught up with them about ten minutes later, after searching the boy's dorm, a portion of the school, and finally the forest. As Demitri was leaving the forest, he heard voices close by, and snuck through the trees towards it. When he got there, still hiding behind the trees, he found Moka and Skoonay talking to each other, a negative atmosphere around them.  
Demitri couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but before he could get any closer, Skoonay shouted something, and ran off, leaving a very shocked looking Moka. He was about to go after Skoonay, to see what was wrong, but Moka beat him to the punch. Demitri silently followed the now running Moka.  
Suddenly something stood in front of Moka, causing her to stumble to a stop. Demitri immediately recognized it as Saizou, and the tugging in his gut started.  
As Demitri struggled in the trees to stay calm, Moka had just identified the figure as Saizou, and she stepped back, swallowing nervously.  
"Going somewhere, Moka?" Saizou said, smirking.  
"P-please get out of the way.." Moka stuttered, trailing off as she saw a long tongue slither out of his mouth, and point at her.  
"I never got to introduce myself before, but I'm Saizou. Saizou Komiya. And I'm going to make you my woman." Saizou said, a shudder suddenly rippling throughout his body. Then cracking and popping noises resounded through the air, as Saizou's form seemed to bulge and grow, in a grotesque fashion.  
After a couple seconds, where Saizou once stood, and eight-foot tall beast stood, with a long tongue hanging outside of its mouth, and no clothing on him, save the pair of pants it had on. Spikes ridge along its collar bone, and down to its diaphragm. Its skin was a pale brown, its face betraying the identity of this monster. Saizou.  
His hulking body shook with laughter, as he saw Moka's expression.  
"Oh? Do you find my appearance appealing?" Saizou laughed, striking a pose.  
"W-what?" Moka stuttered, snapped out of her horrified trance.  
Saizou growled at her, and stomped the ground, creating a small crater. "_This _is my true form! An orc! None of your weakling friends are here now, so your _all _mine!"  
Saizou's tongue suddenly shot forward, wrapping around Moka's leg, and threw her against a tree, knocking the wind out of her. He walked over to her trembling form and jerked her to her feet, a cry of pain coming from Moka.  
Unbeknownst to either of them, Demitri had walked backwards into the shadowy forest, eyes flaring.  
"_HELP!_" screamed Moka, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
"Shut_ up_!" yelled Saizou angrily, slamming her into a tree.  
Moka gasped for breath, blood trickling down the sides of her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear, searching for anyone to come to her rescue, but finding know one. She quietly sobbed, despair over-whelming her.  
"And now," Saizou gleefully whispered into Moka's ear. "I will make you my woman."  
Moka screamed in terror, as Saizou grabbed her legs.  
But before he could do anything, an unearthly roar shook the ground, sending a murder of crows cawing away in protest.  
"What the.." Saizou started to mutter, before a dark blur cracked into his side, sending him through a few trees, and digging a nicely-sized crater.  
Moka had passed out a few seconds before, the stress proving to be too much for her, and she lay in the dirt where Saizou had dropped her, before he was attacked.  
Saizou shakily crawled out of the crater, and to his feet, dark bruises and shallow slashes adorning his body. He gasped, as he saw what the blur really was.  
A dark-blue serpentine head, with long jutting horns out of the back of its head and smooth looking scales, snaked through the air. Three more followed it, exactly the same. Dangerous looking spines lay flat against their necks, and down its back. Upon seeing Saizou, its spines sprung upwards, and all four of the heads bared their teeth, showing off an impressive set of super sharp teeth. A tail thrashed about, the end of the tail ending in a ball, with spikes jutting outwards. Sharp claws tore the ground, and its glowing, bright yellow eyes flared. Powerful amounts of youkai wafted off of it, dwarfing Saizou's by about ten times.  
_What is this…thing?!_ Saizou thought fearfully.  
"Y-you frickin' retard! I'm going to freaking kill you!" Saizou yelled, shakily. He started charging towards the serpent at speeds that would put a car to shame. But before his fist made contact with the beast, it fluidly slithered to the side, and one of its heads lashed out, biting Saizou's side quickly, before going back to its original position.  
The bite itself was shallow, but venom in the bite went through his body, wracking Saizou's body with pain. As Saizou thrashed in agony in the dirt, the beast just stood in the same place it was in, watching the events take place, almost amused. A deep rumbling went through its body, meaning it was laughing.  
The beast suddenly snapped all of its heads towards the sound of heavy footfalls coming towards it.  
Suddenly, Tsukune burst out of the woods, and into the clearing. And then almost had a heart attack. In front of him, was Moka, motionless in the dirt. Saizou, with melting skin where the bite was, but in his monster form, and a huge beast, with four heads, and lots of sharp objects.  
Tsukune was trying to keep his instinct under control, and not bolt, and started slowly shuffling towards Moka. The beast quietly watched both Saizou and the boy in amusement.  
Then Saizou got up, trembling. He used on hand to hold together his insides, and the other to keep himself balanced. Luckily for him, his youkai managed to dispel almost all of the venom in his system.  
He saw Tsukune close by Moka, and murder raged through his eyes, but he glanced fearfully at the huge beast. Seeing no imminent attack, he started limping towards Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune sensed the killer-intent waving off of Saizou, and quickly stood in front of Moka, arms wide. As Saizou got nearer, Tsukune trembled harshly, eyes clenched.  
All the while the beast was having an internal stuggle with itself, trying to maintain dominance.  
Saizou finally got to Tsukune and Moka, and he brutally slapped Tsukune towards the ground, making his way towards Moka. But before he got there, a curious sound was heard.  
Like the plinking of metal.  
Suddenly a wave of immense, red youkai bursted from Moka. Saizou stumbled back from the intense pressure. Tsukune felt something in his hand, and discovered that it was a cross. To be specific, Moka's Rosario.  
Moka stood up, now utterly changed. Instead of a shy, pink haired green eyed girl, a silver haired woman stood in her place. She had red, slitted eyes, and was more..ahem..matured in the womanly areas. She exuded confidence and power like a fire hydrant that suddenly burst open. She had now transformed into a true S-class Vampire.  
She cast a disgusted eye over Saizou, before looking over at the thing that had the more youkai. Not more youkai than Moka for sure, but just…powerful. The beast suddenly spasmed, and started to shrink, and lose its heads one by one, till there was one left. Then it shrunk more, and changed more, until its youkai was hardly anything, and it was the form of a human boy.  
She then turned her gaze towards Tsukune curiously.  
But before she could speak, a large fist came at her, only to be knocked away. Moka looked over at Saizou. "How dare you try and touch me! _Know Your Place_!" she shouted, kicking him in the head, and into tens of trees, and making a large crater.  
Moka walked over to the trembling form of Tsukune, and picked him up off his feet by his shirt.  
"I believe you have something of mine." Moka said, becoming annoyed at his dull expression.  
Suddenly Tsukune remembered the cross, and shakily offered it to her.  
Moka smirked at Tsukune's fearful expression, before suddenly biting him on the neck. Tsukune gave a surprised shriek, startling the boy-that-had-once-been-the-beast awake, while Moka's face looked like she was in heaven.  
Moka smirked again at Tsukune horrified, and surprised face. "Ah..It's so much better in person."  
She then plucked the Rosario from Tsukune's hands, and walked over to the boy laying on the ground.  
The boy was still trying to shake off sleep, when Moka came up to him.  
"Hey you." Moka said to the boy, who blinked blearily at her. Suddenly the boy's expression became horrified when he remembered what happened.  
"Who are yo.." Moka was cut off by the boy, as he suddenly raised a shaking hand.  
"How many did I kill.." the boy ask quietly, trembling slightly.  
"What?..." Moka asked, confused, and annoyed at how the boy interrupted her.  
"How many did I kill when I transformed?" he asked again, starting to get up.  
"None..And If I'm talking to you, you can't inter.."Moka started to say, only to be cut off again by the boy.  
"Ah..that's good…" He sighed in relief, and started walking over to Tsukune.  
Before he could get there, though, a blast of youkai signaled behind him, a killer intent following it.  
"You listen to me when I'm talking to you! _Know Your Place_!"Moka shouted furiously, for the second time.  
The boy managed to look around, before a kick sent him through trees, and making a crater right by Saizou's.  
Moka huffed angrily and walked over to the horrified form of Tsukune.  
"Protect my outer self, boy. And never try to leave again, or I'll make you my personal slave. Got it?" Moka asked, not even waiting for an answer, as she put the Rosario back on its chain, and the youkai pressure suddenly dropped, and Moka turned back to her pink-haired self. Tsukune caught Moka's unconscious form, and looked over to the craters one last time.  
Tsukune then carried Moka bridal-style towards the school infirmary, wondering how the heck he was going to protect Moka in a place like this.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(A.N.) Any guesses on what the "beast" was? Anyways, just so we're clear, the "beast" wasn't stronger, or on par, with Moka, in terms of power. Review so I can change or strengthen some parts of my story! ! Thanks for reading!

AzureAbyss


End file.
